Strange Dead
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: Rae is a mutant, and more than happy to cope with the zombie apocalypse with Damon alone. But when he gets injured and her 'talents' get weaker with their starving diet she needs help. She stumbles by the group at the quarry and notices Daryl Dixon. The redneck makes her blood boil, until they actually talk - but even then maybe they aren't as perfect as they seem. Daryl X OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a X-Men/Walking dead crossover, rough draft I just had to write it out let me know what you think!**

Rae poked her head over the bushes which otherwise covered her body. Her almost white hair sticking to her forehead under the Georgia sun as she peered at the people going around the camp on the quarry. Desperately trying to hear what they were saying as they began to settle down for what she assumed was lunch.

"What are they doing?" she could hear Damon hiss as he poked his head up beside her.

"Talking," Rae shrugged, spotting a group of children in the distance. "We should go and talk to them."

"Rae," he hissed as she pulled herself to her feet, her eyes flashing sliver as she looked down at him.

"It's fine. I slept well so I'm juiced up." She grinned before leaping forwards, stepping forwards onto the clearing with her hands in the air. Being under the full glare of the sun instead of the patchy shade made her throat dry out quicker than she'd anticipated. She smirked slightly as she walked into the middle of the camp as they all cocked their weapons in her direction.

"Put down your weapons. I'm not going to hurt you and you won't hurt me." She said, watching them all place their weapons on the ground with confusion on their faces.

"Thank you," Rae said, her eyes fading from silver back to their normal green. "I just want to talk to you."

"How'd you do that?" Someone with curly hair barked at her. Rae found herself shaking like a leaf at the confrontation. She'd never liked the confrontation, even after all the training she did.

"I am a mutant," she said. Trying to inject a sense of pride into her voice as she spoke, ignoring all the looks thrown at her.

"All me and my friend want is a place to stay for a while. We can help you out with supply runs and give you what we have. Just in return for safety for a few days or so."

"What do you mean mutant," the same guy snapped at Rae making her scowl.

"I mean I can do things you can't," Rae said, glancing over her shoulder. Beckoning for Damon to walk forwards out of the woods.

"My name is Rae, and this is Damon. We've been walking around here for a few days. We just need a break."

"The names Shane Walsh. Officer Shane Walsh, what can you do?" he asked, his voice no longer wary.

"My _talents_ are as you've seen already, I can make you do things. But I can't keep it up for long, and if I'm well rested I can walk through walls. Damon is all telekinesis."

"Well look at what we have here brotha', a couple o' freaks!" Merle laughed as they walked into camp.

**What do you think?**

**Like enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a X-Men/Walking dead crossover, please let me know what you think **

**And thank you for the reviews already!**

Daryl rolled his eyes at his brothers words but wondered how explosive this could get when he say Rae's outraged expression from Merles words.

"I prefer the term mutant but whatever you like," she muttered, her eyes on the floor but Daryl had already seen the anger flash in her and Damons eyes.

She was beautiful, that was the first thing which popped into his head when Merle snorted and walked away. He felt as if in the few seconds he had before he had to crawl after Merle and make sure he didn't get off his face and die. He watched as she lifted her green eyes and met his, a small shiver ran down his spine.

"Can we stay?" Rae spoke up again, cocking her eyebrow at Shane. "Just until we're rested. Damon's ankle is fucked and we can't carry on the way we are."

"You'll pull your own weight?" Daryl heard Shane ask, just before he walked away. With Rae's chuckle in his ears as she answered yes.

INSERT BREAK IN PAGE HERE

Four days had passed and Rae was enjoying her stay in the camp. She often found most of the women giving her weird looks but she found it easy to ignore. Especially with the colour returning in Damons cheeks with each day and the children to entertain her.

"Rae?" she could hear Carl yell from the bottom of the tree she was perched on.

"What's up munchkin?" she asked, letting her body fall through the low branch of the tree as she landed on her feet.

She smirked at the amusement on Carls face as he witnessed her falling through the tree first hand.

"Wow," he breathed. "Can you show me how to do that?"

"I'm sorry chappy, that's something you're either born with or you're not," Rae said, ruffling his hair as she began to walk to the camp.

She turned on her heels and saw the pout on his lips as he crossed his arms.

"Look," she sighed. "I'll try and show you something cool later. But right now your mom is going to be angry at me because I'm not being a good woman." Rae finished with a mutter as she tried to smile sympathetically at Carl.

"But moms not a camp," Carl said smugly. "She went off with Shane to get some berries."

"Berries?" Rae asked, cocking an eyebrow as she thought that collecting berries was the last thing on Lori's mind at the moment but none the less she took Carls hand and smiled at him. "Okay then. But this is our little secret. I don't think the grownups would be too pleased at this."

"Why don't they like you? Or Damon. Damon is cool."Carl babbled with the kind of innocence in his voice that only a child could have.

"Because me and Damon can do things that most other people can't. And sometimes that scares people." Rae tried to answer as platonically as she could as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Daryl isn't scared of you. He laughed at you the other day," Carl grinned innocently.

Rae allowed herself to drift back to the previous night around the campfire.

'"_Well the day everything went to hell, Professor X spoke to us all and told us to get to the mansion because it's safe there. Me and Rae were at mine for the summer, getting away from everything for a week." Damon said, grinning at everyone around the fire and for a second Rae felt a pang of jealousy at how easily it was for him to get people to like him. _

"_You're a bit old to be at school aren't you?" Andrea asked, grinning flirtatiously at Damon who grinned back before replying. _

"_I was training to be a teacher and Rae came into school late." _

"_Why? She retarded?" She heard Merle yell from the other side of the camp. _

_Rae liked to think that her and Merle had a relationship or sorts. The kind of relationship where you love to hate each other. _

"_Fuck off Merle," Rae flippantly retorted. _

_She could almost hear the group take a breath in as Merle stood up and raised his voice. _

"_What did you say to me you little bitch?" he yelled, taking a few menacing steps forward out of the separate camp which him and his brother had made, towards their camp. _

"_Merle, carry on and for the rest of your life I will have you believing that you're a fucking kitten." She snorted, not moving as she just raised an eyebrow at him. _

_Which was when she heard Daryl laugh. She was surprised to say the least, especially because his laugh was one of the most exquisite things she'd ever heard."_

"He only laughed because he thinks Merle is a meany," she said, ruffling his hair again as he took hold of Carls hand. "Listen to me, I will show you something so cool. But you cannot let go of my hand Carl, you hear me?" she tried to say sternly, but the smile slid too easily on her face once she saw the excitement.

"Let's go."

**What do you think?**

**Like enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a X-Men/Walking dead crossover, please let me know what you think **

**And thank you for the reviews already!**

**A nice long chapter for you now :}**

"_He only laughed because he thinks Merle is a meany," she said, ruffling his hair again as he took hold of Carls hand. "Listen to me, I will show you something so cool. But you cannot let go of my hand Carl, you hear me?" she tried to say sternly, but the smile slid too easily on her face once she saw the excitement. _

"_Let's go." _

Rae took a deep breath as she felt Carls hand slip into hers, her hand tightening around them as she turned to face the large tree. The forest beyond that looked ominous due to the fact that no sunlight slipped through the trees.

"Ready? We'll walk through that tree and see how you feel," Rae chuckled.

She didn't wait for Carl to answer, she could feel the excitement and eagerness rolling off him in waves as she pushed her hair behind her ears and ran forwards.

She let the sweet sensation coat her skin as she ran through the tree, her hand clinging tightly onto Carls, afraid he'd freak out and let go – leaving him stuck inside the tree.

As they ran out the other side she heard him laugh, his voice echoing around the silence of the woods as they kept running. She felt him tense every time they ran up towards a tree and then the same laugh echoed around them each time they ran through.

Rae was enjoying herself; she liked the way the wind was flowing through her hair, and the fact that there was no one looking at her like a freak. Which was when a petrified, strangled scream escaped Carls lips. Alerting her to the group of twenty or so Walkers which she was heading for.

She stopped suddenly making Carl almost fall flat on his face. She cursed herself for letting her mind drift as she ran. She should have been paying attention and she already felt the guilt settling in her stomach for putting Carl in danger.

"Climb up that tree," Rae hissed, ducking behind the bush as she pulled her hair up in a bun. Remembering the time that the Walker grabbed her hair – the fear which coursed through her veins making her freeze for a second as she watched Carl scramble up the tree.

"Fuck," she could hear a familiar voice grunt with a rustle of leaves coming from the direction behind her.

Rae yanked the machete from around her waist and tried to creep forwards, not wanting to alert the Walkers of their impending doom. Or the fact a food source was near them for that fact.

Out of the corner of the eye she saw Daryl aim his crossbow at the Walkers, she wanted to yell at him. Tell him to fuck off, she knew how to take care of Walkers.

Rae let herself jump forwards the same time as Daryl fired his crossbow, taking out the Walker closer to her, making most of the Walkers follow her. A few of them still stumbling towards Daryl.

As Rae slaughtered them, she tried to ignore the signs of their previous lives. Trying to ignore that they were once people, trying to ignore the fact that one of the women who her throat ripped out was in a wedding. She preferred to see them as monsters which never were people with families and thoughts.

Rae looked down at the slaughtered mess at her feet and tried to wipe some of the warm blood from her face as she turned around, watching Carl climb down the tree.

"Wha' the fuck you doin' here?" Daryl grunted, marching forwards with his crossbow half cocked.

"We were running," Rae ducked her head, not daring to look at Daryl. Worried that the blush on her cheeks would show him how much she liked his presence in general, as limited as it was around the camp.

Insert break in page here

Daryl couldn't believe what he'd just seen. The women which barely reached his chin in height and looking so thin that Daryl was pretty sure he could throw her in the air with one hand. She'd slain over ten Walkers, without breaking into a sweat. And now here she was walking back to camp with him.

Daryl thought she was beautiful, and he was able to appreciate her up close with their walk back to camp. He knew however that he wasn't ever going to be good enough for her, only Merle was there for him. The Dixon brothers were cursed, he knew that. She was also a freak, the kind of girl that Daryl would have gone out of his way to avoid since before all this, and the kind of girl which Merle would have picked a fight with, no matter where they were.

"You okay little guy?" Daryl watched as she ruffled Carls hair. Jealousy momentarily taking over him before he pushed it aside because it wasn't him she was talking to with such a soft tone in her voice.

Daryl walked behind them slightly as they walked into the camp, with all intentions to walk over to his and Merles own separate camp when he saw Lori walk over with that sour expression plastered on his face. Instead he leaned on the side of the RV, and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Where have you been?" Lori asked as she snatched Carl forwards, glaring daggers at Rae, taking in the fact she was coated in blood. "What have you been doing?"

"We went for a run and encountered some Walkers. I took care of them," Rae said coldly, and Daryl could only imagine the expression on her face.

"With my _son_," Lori gasped. "How could you? Anything could've happened to him."

"How could I?" Rae snapped. "Well maybe if you weren't fucking Shane at every single opportunity you got them maybe you could take care of your own fucking son."

With that Daryl felt a sense of pride at Rae's attitude; he was pleased to see that someone was sticking up to the bitch.

"What's going on over here?" Shane walked over, his question directed as Rae as he stood behind Lori. With Shanes presence Daryls whole body tensed, he hated the pig fucker.

"None of your fucking business." Rae replied, turning on her heels to walk away.

"Hey," Shane said, his hand grabbing onto her wrist, making Daryl frown. Ready to jump in and get Shane off of her, he didn't like the way he looked at any of the women anyway especially Rae.

Rae smirked, and leaned towards Shane her wrist disappearing through Shanes clenched fist.

"We didn't let you join to treat us like this," Shane hissed.

Rae just walked away, smirking at Daryl as she walked past him. Leaving him with a smile on his face as he walked towards his camp.

Insert break in page here

Daryl stared into the fire as he slowly ate his dinner, wondering where Merle was and what drug he was shooting up now. He was so deep in thought he also didn't hear Rae walk over.

"Sorry," Rae muttered as she sat down opposite him, resting her plate in her lap.

"What do yo' want?" Daryl grunted. Not wanting to lift his head up and look at her because he could feel her eyes trained on him.

"Company for dinner. I'm not particularly wanted over there," she smirked.

"What makes you think you're wanted over here?" Daryl snapped, regretting his words as soon as he said them, but all he could hear was Merles poisonous words echoing around his brain. "Ain't you got tha' fellow freak o'yours over there anyway?"

"Damon? He's fucking Amy I suppose. Something like that, fucking one of them," she said emotionlessly. But Daryl didn't like the way those curses sounded in her soft voice.

"Women shouldn't swear y'know," Daryl lifted his eyes up to meet hers as he challenged her.

"Fuck off," she scoffed, making Daryl chuckle. "You get anything from hunting today?"

"Nah," Daryl said. Surprised at how easy he found it to talk to her. "Got to go again tomorrow."

Rae nodded and smiled at him, and Daryl wondered why she was smiling at him. Why she was sitting with him at all.

"I'll get something nice from the supply one for you tomorrow, to say thanks," Rae smiled, good naturedly as she tucked one of the blond strands of hair behind her ear. Making Daryl mesmerized by her whole presences for a second before he lowered his eyes back to the fire.

"Why you sayin' thanks?" Daryl grumbled, genuinely confused.

"I went hunting once," Rae laughed. "Hated every second of it, you have some dedication."

**What do you think?**

**Like and enjoy**

**And review **

**Please? ;D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait guys, let me know if you like what's going on and I'm open to reviews and such. So yes enjoy! **

Rae wondered how the fuck it came to this. With all of them standing on the roof of a stupid fucking building in the middle of a stupid fucking town. She paced the length of the roof, running her hand through her white hair.

"Hey I'm talking to you," Merle spat into her face, jerking her out of the revere.

"Unless it's about how to get out of this mess, keep your fucking thoughts to yourself," she snapped, before resuming her pacing. Afraid of the impending doom which was felt as if it was suffocating her.

Which was when Merle lashed out and wrapped his arms around Rae's throat.

**DID YOU THINK THERE WOULD BE A FULL CHAPTER?**

**Have a cliffhanger**

**A really short cliffhanger but still, wait for the next chapter**

**I am well on it, I'm actually so excited for the next chapter. **

**Review and things **


End file.
